


挂剑

by PenMound



Series: 先秦 [13]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 季札忽然感到很疲倦了。在这个黄昏，他无端地想起了自己挂在徐君墓前的那柄剑：松风如诉，触目荒凉，眼泪和着酒沉埋碧土，断云之下，不负初心。
Series: 先秦 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841908
Kudos: 2





	挂剑

**Author's Note:**

> 吴越争霸背景

——我听说您出使归途中，曾经把一口宝剑悬挂在徐君的墓树上？

——是的。

——它被别人取走了。

季札回国时已听说了专诸刺僚的事变。这位恂恂君子先向阖闾复命，才去王僚坟上哭了一场。然后他退居延陵，不预国事。

吴国子民习惯了江山易主，却不习惯这位贤人的引退。阖闾初登大位，人心未稳，也不得不作些姿态。

延陵府邸。

季札独自坐在堂上抚琴。雍容的琴声如水流云逝，大巧无工。

几片桐叶飘然坠落，季札抬起头。

身材高大的男人立于阶下，行礼如仪：

“行人伍员拜见公子。”

季札上一次见到伍子胥是在七年前，那时这个年青人只能算是公子光的客卿，性情刚烈如待淬火的剑。吴楚毗邻，自古相争。伍子胥极力游说王僚伐楚，然而公子光一针见血地点出了他的复仇之意，轻描淡写地息兵。于是伍子胥把专诸推荐了上去，自己避居躬耕。七年后一剑出鞘，千峰夺翠，万籁无声。

季札请伍子胥坐了。袅袅茶烟中，伍子胥棱角分明的脸上满是自信。白发很好地掩盖了他的年龄，他看上去就像是季札的平辈。

“员是来请公子还都的。”

季札辞色温和，“大夫奔波劳苦。此事却不必了。”

伍子胥没想到季札一口回绝。但他也不气馁，“公子以为今上何如人？”

“只要不废先王祭祀，不废百姓生计，保有国土，足可为君。我不敢怨，亦不忍从。”

伍子胥淡淡地说：“公子还是有心结啊。”

“正如大夫之于楚国。”季札一出口就失悔了，可是对面的男人文风不动。

伍子胥很坦荡，“父兄之仇，不共戴天。”

“所以……我国兄弟阋墙，是大夫之力啊。”

即使在最悲愤的境地下，季札仍然保持着君子的风度。广袖平静地覆在膝上，遮住了微微发白的指关节。

伍子胥垂了眼，唇角浮起一丝凉薄的笑意。他自认不是君子，尽管从小接受的教育都是为了打造国之股肱。他是一个——叛逆。因此他更不在乎吴王室的篡夺。季札的高致无人能及，但他已经属于过去的时代了。

“员有几句话，只恐得罪公子。”

“但说无妨。”

伍子胥改坐为跪，挺身长揖，“员虽楚人，亦知太伯让天下之德，先王寿梦之遗爱。三王兄终弟及，就是为了把王位传给公子。可是国中无主时，公子却避而不归。这才导致不当立者僭位，当立者不服。公子啊，阋墙之乱，非员之力，实启于公子！”

季札神色微变。伍子胥乘胜追击，“世有小义，有大义。公子克己循礼，但求心安，却置社稷于何地？”

季札忽然感到很疲倦了。在这个黄昏，他无端地想起了自己挂在徐君墓前的那柄剑：松风如诉，触目荒凉，眼泪和着酒沉埋碧土，断云之下，不负初心。而当他再次望向伍子胥时，却看不出丝毫不快：

“我曾听说这样一句话，大夫可否为我解惑？”

“员惶恐。”

“‘失之，得之，又何求焉？’”

此话原本出自楚共王之口，经过仲尼和老聃的改造成了现在的样子。七十年前，屈巫臣携夏姬叛楚入晋。共王念及他昔日辅弼之功，不愿株连。但是公子侧心怀私怨，坚持以儆效尤，硬是杀掉了巫臣的族人。被逼到绝路上的巫臣对祖国再无眷恋，自请入吴训练军队，使其成为楚国在南方的一大劲敌。为了取信于寿梦，临走时将儿子狐庸留下。寿梦亦委任其为行人。

伍子胥一时语塞。季札哪里是求教，分明是用一句箴言将所有的尴尬扫得无影无踪。季札含笑不语，眉眼一瞬间锋芒毕露，就像他出使中原时对列位执政的告诫。可惜啊，对他国的局势洞若观火，却救不了本国的秩序。

伍子胥不得不冷静地起身，再施一礼，“倘若公子意犹未决，员先行告退。”他向门外走去，脚步遗憾但沉着。

“子胥。”

伍子胥身形一滞，回过头，有一刹那他还以为季札改变主意了。

季札周身的气场已经全部散去，眼里衔着一缕慈悲：

“你终有一天会明白，我们能求的只是无愧于心。”

从此季札三缄其口，政界再也看不到这位外交家的高瞻远瞩、指顾从容。而伍子胥一跃而上，在鹿死谁手的舞台上慷慨任气、策马扬鞭。他与阖闾称得上是君臣至交，也得以痛痛快快地报了父仇。汹汹吴戈划遍了中原各国，却在挥师越地时铩羽而归。那是阖闾的最后一战，他还来不及向太子夫差交待完就咽了气。

阖闾下葬时，用了三千口宝剑陪葬。第三千零一把叫属镂，清光玉润，削铁如泥。夫差握在手上反复翻看，眼睛里有点舍不得。

“留下吧，留个念想。”伍子胥见状道，“没准哪天可以用它砍下勾践的头。”

可是兵败会稽的勾践没有被砍头。

后来的戏码变得很庸俗：主暗臣昧，谗言罔极，强邻在侧，虎视眈眈。伍子胥以死相争，说他看见富丽的姑苏台麋鹿游走，荆棘丛生。每一次进谏，都把自己往不安的地位推了一步——毕竟谁也不愿意听那么多的危言。夫差的耐性在忠言逆耳中越磨越薄。

这是那个年代的直臣们共同的命运。赤胆痴心被剖出来扔在御道上，君王的车驾从上面碾过，空留下泥淖中的怅恨。

当忠诚被视作最大的玩笑时，伍子胥不得不为亲人打算。他借出使齐国之机，把儿子托付给了齐大夫鲍牧，而后还报吴。

这个行为被伯嚭添油加醋地说成了巫臣第二。向来对诬告还能理性对待的夫差终于拍案大怒：

“伍员异心，欺君太甚！他不是想自杀吗？寡人成全他好了！”

伍子胥接过属镂时还算镇静，因为其他人已经悲恸得不能仰视了。

怆然的笑声在府中跌出心碎的回响，惊得窗外冬青临风瑟瑟。他说了一句前无古人、差不多到今日也还是后无来者的话：“把我的眼睛挖出来挂在东门上，看着越寇灭吴吧！”

是他自己要求的，死无全尸。

结果伍子胥的遗体被抛入江中，随流扬波，荡激崩岸，挟潮声而过海门。黎民感伤，尊其为神。

至于属镂，自从沾染了血之后，一夜之间妖异横生：先是哀声大作，继而往来冲突，穿堂越室旁若无人。好不容易有胆大的人制住了它，费了九牛二虎之力，只拔出两寸，发现剑身已是锈迹斑斑，再往外掣时，剑就断了。

可惜了，这样一把剑。

2013年6月一稿

2015年1月二稿


End file.
